Watch the Watch
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire and Sasha help an overworked superhero get some well deserved rest.


Whampire was in the attic, cleaning up all the dust and cobwebs.

"The attic is nice, cozy, and creepy. But not fun to clean up." Whampire liked it dusty, he thinks it gives a good spooky atmosphere. But Rachel told him enough was enough and that old room needed cleaning.

While he was dusting, Whampire spotted a box. When he picked it up, he was confused as to why it felt empty. Curious, he opened it and inside was a small wooden box.

"Now I'm really curious." said Whampire. He took out the little box and opened it. Inside was an antique pocket watch.

"Huh. Nice watch." Whampire mused. It was gold and looked to be in great condition. He put it to his ear and heard it ticking. "It still works?!"

"What still works, Sweetie?" asked a sweet voice.

Whampire yelped and almost dropped the watch. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasha.

Sasha gasped seeing Whampire's sudden reaction. "Did I just scare you?!" she said in awe and disbelief. Normally, Whampire was always sneaking up on Sasha and scaring her.

But this time, the tables have turned and she scared him!

"Sasha! Y-You didn't scare me!" Whampire tried to cover up.

Sasha smiled and walked over to the Vladat. "Yes, I did." She put her arms around him. "Admit it." she teased as she started tickling under his chin.

Whampire giggled and tried to get away as Sasha kept tickling. "Tell me or I won't stop!"

"Ohohokay! Okay! I was scared! I admit it!" Whampire laughed.

Sasha stopped tickling and kissed Whampire on the lips. "You're so cute when you're..."

"You're?" said Whampire.

"When you're...you." Sasha smiled.

Whampire gave Sasha a kiss. "I love you for you."

The two lovebirds smooched and snuggled. There was no doubt they were meant to be.

Once their lips parted, Whampire held up his find. "Check this out, Sasha."

"Ooh! That's a pretty watch, Whammy." Sasha's eyes followed the watch swing slightly as Whampire held it from it's chain.

As Sasha watched it swing, she felt...sleepy.

Whampire saw Sasha's eyes follow the watch. So he decided to have a goof with her.

"Follow the watch, Sasha." Whampire said in his deep, spooky voice. "You're falling into a deep sleep..."

Suddenly, Sasha's eyes closed and she fell over!

Whampire reacted fast and grabbed Sasha just before she hit her head on the hard wood floor.

"SASHA!" Whampire placed Sasha down carefully. "Sasha! Wake up, Sasha! Wake up!"

Whampire's pleas did not awake Sasha. He looked at the watch and realized something.

Acting on a hunch, he snapped his fingers in Sasha's face.

Groaning a little, Sasha's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?! Whammy! What happened?!"

"I think...you were hypnotized! By accident!"

"What?!" Sasha got up and stepped back. "Is something wrong with your powers?!"

Whampire shook his head. "No, it was this watch!"

"What are you trying to say? That watch is really a hypnotizing watch and swinging it put me in a trance and knocked me out?!"

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what I think." said the Vladat.

Sasha sighed. "Just when I thought you and hypnosis couldn't get any more spookier!"

"But Sasha, you know I only use hypnosis to help people." Whampire hugged her. "Besides..." He looked into her eyes and used his hypnosis.

Sasha gazed into his swirling eyes, she felt herself fall under as Whampire grinned. "You like my hypnosis, it makes you feel relaxed...and sleepy..." he whispered softly.

"So pretty..." Sasha murmured, and she yawned. Watching those spinning patterns made her extremely tired.

Her eyelids began to droop,

"No!" Sasha shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. She blinked three times to get those swirls out of her eyes.

Whampire chuckled. "Aw, we were just getting comfortable..." He leaned in and snuggled against Sasha. He gave her ear a nibble.

Giggles escaped Sasha's mouth. "You naughty little monster."

Whampire stopped ear nibbling and began kissing Sasha's lips. They kissed very deeply.

Sasha's phone rang.

Frowning, Sasha unhooked her lips from Whampire's. "Talk about bad timing."

"It's okay, phone now, fun later." Whampire purred, stroking Sasha's cheek.

Sasha giggled and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Sasha? Is Whampire with you? We've got a problem. Peter's Aunt May called me."

"Peter's Aunt May?!" Sasha said. "Why would she call us?"

"She thinks something's wrong with Peter! And it must serious!"

"Okay! Tell her we'll be right over!" Sasha said. "Whammy! Peter's in trouble! We're heading to New York!"

"Should I bring the watch?" Whampire asked, holding the hypnotizing watch.

"Sure, you never know when we need extra mind control power."

* * *

It didn't take long for Sasha and Whampire to get to New York. Thanks to Frankenstrike's teleporting ray, they got there in no time.

It was a bright, sunny day.

"GAAH! I forgot about the sun!" Whampire screamed, his body started to burn.

Sasha quickly took out an umbrella and held it over her fiancé. "It's okay, sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

Whampire looked at the humble looking house. "This is where Spider Man lives?"

"I guess so." Sasha said. "Hopefully, Frankenstrike put in the right coordinates."

The couple walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a woman with kind blue eyes opened the door. Her short hair was white with age. She gasped seeing a vampire with smoke coming off his body.

"It's okay, Miss Parker!" Sasha said quickly. "I'm Sasha Jocklin and this is Whampire. My sister Rachel said you called us because Peter was in trouble."

"Oh! So you're the alien vampire told me about." May said.

"Yes, sorry about the smoke." Whampire said. The sun's not good for me."

"Then let's get you inside before you burn up!" May pulled Whampire in and Sasha followed.

May offered her guests a seat in the living room. Once Whampire was inside and cooled off, he began to talk.

"So, what happened to Peter, Miss Parker?"

"First, you can call me May." she said. "Second, Peter is becoming an insomniac!"

"Insomniac?!" Sasha said.

May nodded. "Yes, Peter hasn't got any sleep in three straight days! I know being Spider Man takes a lot of his time, but it's starting to overtake him! It really has me worried!"

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Whampire.

"No, he would just walk away from me every time! This isn't like him at all!"

Whampire stood up. "Then you've come to the right Vladat! I'll help you get Peter back to normal!"

"But how?" asked Sasha.

Whampire grinned his eye teeth. "Easy."

* * *

The sun went down and the city lights were on. Spider Man looked down from a high perch.

The hero had to stifle a yawn before saying anything else. "Okay, a few patrols then it's back to the Triskelion. Hopefully, Doc Connors is working on that experiment without me."

As he went on patrol, the sleepless night began to catch up with Spider Man.

"Wake up, Spidey. You gotta stay up!" Spider Man told himself.

Suddenly, Spidey's phone rang. He saw it was Sasha Jocklin and answered it. "Hello?"

"SPIDER MAN! HEEEELP!" Sasha screamed, damaging Spider Man's hearing.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Sasha!" He tried to calm her down.

"Spider Man! It's your Aunt May! She's in trouble!"

Spider Man's heart nearly stopped. "Aunt May?! Where is she?!"

"She's at your house! But she's unconscious! You have to come over here right now!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Spider Man swing over to his house. He bathes through the door.

Sasha ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Spidey! May is in your room. She just fainted all of a sudden so I carried her to your room!"

Spider Man let Sasha carry him to his room. When they got there, Spider Man nearly went hysteric when he saw his Aunt May sleeping on his bed.

"AUNT MAY!" Spider Man hurried to his aunt's side. "Aunt May! What happened?! WAKE UP!"

Then, Spider Man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Whampire.

But only for a split second.

Aunt May shot off the bed and Whampire tackled Spider Man right onto the bed.

"WHAT THE-?!" Spider Man tried to get up, but Whampire had him pinned down good.

Whampire snarled as he tried to keep Spider Man down. Sasha moved in and yanked Spider Man's mask off.

Once the mask came off, Whampire spat a Corruptura right on Peter's forehead.

When the parasite attached to his head, Peter felt his body move against his will. He laid flat on his back.

"What's going on?!" Peter grunted. "I can't move!"

"Because my little friend there won't let you." said Whampire, pointing to the Corruptura. "Now I have complete control your body."

Spider Man looked at his aunt. "Aunt May?! You're alright?!"

"Of course I'm alright. But you're not." said May. "You need to get some rest."

"Oh, come on! Not this again!" snipped Spider Man. "I don't need any rest..." He tried to stifle another yawn, but it came out. And what a big yawn it was.

"Yes, you do. It's for your own good, Peter." Aunt May walked to the door. "It's up to you two."

Sasha saluted. "We won't let you down, Miss. Parker."

"This is nuts! Get me out of here!" Peter tried to move, but Whampire saw how weak his struggles were.

"You need to rest, Spider Man." Whampire came face to face with the hero and looked at him square in the eye. "Look into my eyes..."

Spider Man stared as Whampire's eyes swirled. He tried to look away, but the Corruptura kept him facing the Vladat.

"Don't look away, Spider Man.." the Vladat hissed. "Let yourself fall into deep bliss...do not resist my power."

Spider man would never admit it, but the swirls were making him very sleepy. The blue in his eyes vanished into pure green swirls. They began to spin in hypnotic circles just like Whampire's.

"You're getting sleepy. Veeery sleeeepy..." Whampire's voice echoed in Peter's whirling mind. "You're eyelids are getting veeeery heavy...you're falling into a deep sleep..."

Peter's eyelids felt suddenly heavy. Slowly, they began to close, only to open again to stare into those eyes, the eyes that held him under a powerful spell, only to droop shut again, the sleepiness ruling over all other feelings.

But a tingling feeling in his head kept his eyes open.

 _'No!'_ Peter thought. _'Gotta...stay...awake!'_

Whampire saw Peter's eyes momentarily flicker from hypnotic swirls to his normal blue!

"N-No..." Peter was struggling to snap out of the trance. He was trying to break free!

Whampire intensified his swirling eyes into Peter's. "He's still resisting?! How?!"

"It must be his Spider sense!" Sasha said. "It's alerting him to stay awake!"

A cold look came across Whampire's face. "Then we need to strengthen the spell."

Whampire slowly pulled out the golden pocket watch. Peter's eyes were still locked onto Whampire's, however he suddenly saw an open pocket watch begin to swing from left to right between them both.

Peter began to feel dizzy, the swirling of Whampire's eyes mixed in with the swinging of the pocket watch became almost too much for him…oh, but it felt so good.

"Yeeeesss...follow the watch. Watch it swing back and forth. Back and forth." Whampire whispered softly. "Relax...let all your worries go...you feel so relaxed...close your eyes...and sleep."

Instantly, Peter's eyes closed and he began snoring, fast asleep.

* * *

The sun had risen, morning came to New York.

 **SNAP!**

Peter's eyes began to open. He shifted a little and slowly got up, he yawned.

"What a nap!" Peter smiled. "I feel great!"

"Good to hear it." a voice said.

Peter looked and saw Aunt May, Sasha, and Whampire.

"You've been alseep for two days, Pete!" Sasha said.

"Two days?!" Peter gasped, shooting out of bed. "But-"

"It's okay," Whampire lifted his hand up in assurance. "Your friends and I took care of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the city for you while you were sleeping."

"But you finally got the rest you needed." May said. "And don't you feel better now that you've taken a break?"

Peter did say that he felt better. Guess all that sleep really helped him out.

"Yeah, I do feel great." Peter rubbed his head. "But man, two whole days? That was some spell!"

"It certainly was!" said Whampire. "I had to use my hypnosis to its full power and use this hypnotizing watch! You and that spider sense really put up a fight!"

Whampire looked at the watch in his hand. "This is a pretty powerful watch. I'm keeping an extra close eye on this bad boy!"

Aunt May smiled and crossed her arms. "So, what have we learned here today, Peter?"

Peter sighed in defeat. "That it's okay to relax, even for us friendly neighborhood superheroes."

"And remember that well...or we'll be back!" Whampire said with a cunning smile.

Peter laughed. "Okay, okay! I get it."

"So, why don't we go out for some breakfast?" Aunt May suggested.

"After a power nap like that, I can use some breakfast!" Peter said.

"Us too!" Whampire said. "It was tiring hearing you snore like that!" Sasha said.

"Snore?!" Peter said.

"Yeah, you sounded like a pig with a sinus infection!" Sasha said.

Whampire and May laughed. Peter frowned, but he eventually started laughing along with them.

After all, Peter can never stay mad at friends like them.


End file.
